Зомби: Тьма
Зомби: Тьма - это отдельный зомби режим в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Описание В этом режиме игроки делятся на две команды, меньшинство - зомби, большинство - люди. Цель режима для зомби - найти и заразить всех людей пока не закончилось время, цель для людей - спрятаться от зомби и продержаться до конца времени, либо убить всех зомби. С наступлением ночи зомби становятся сильнее. ; Цель *Люди: Убить всех зомби или выжить до конца раунда. *Зомби: Заразить всех людей. Игровой процесс *У зомби в этом режиме есть новые способности - прыжок на огромную высоту и возможность взбираться по стенам. *День и ночь в ходе раунда сменяют друг друга; Люди сильнее днём, а зомби ночью. Поэтому игра очень хорошо сбалансирована. *Изменены модели зомби, добавлены новые. *В этом режиме нет героя. *Системы эволюции тоже нет. Что нового? *Новые иконки интерфейса. *Одновременно с этим режимом в азиатских версиях игры появился M2 Browning. (p.s. в csn:z этот режим вышел заметно позже чем в азиатских версиях игры, поэтому это оружие уже было в игре давно) *Новые анимации победы: *Новые зомби: Обычный зомби= :Основная статья: Обычный зомби. Обычный зомби для этого режима обладает способностью рывка и может карабкаться по стенам наверх. Увеличена сопротивляемость наносимому урону. |-| Легкий зомби= :Основная статья: Легкий зомби. Лёгкий зомби может прыгать на большую высоту и обладает способностью маскировки. Однако его легко убить из-за небольшого запаса здоровья и плохой сопротивляемости стрельбе. |-| Тяжелый зомби= :Основная статья: Тяжелый зомби. Тяжёлый зомби в этом режиме обладает хорошей сопротивляемостью оглушению, которую ещё и может повышать. Обладает он и способностью подпрыгнуть на большую высоту и при падении вызвать тряску. Возможности ставить ловушки у него нет. |-| Ночной Ловец= :Основная статья: Ночной Ловец. Когда наступит ночь, один или два игрока станут ночными ловцами Они смогут совершать двойные прыжки. |-| Spin Diver= :Основная статья: Spin Diver. Spin Diver способен сворачиваться в клубок и катиться с большой скоростью. |-| Люди *Бесплатные MG3, Двуствольный дробовик, AI AS50 и UTS-15 раскиданы на разных картах для этого режима. *В этом режиме интерфейс покупки оружия такой же, как в режиме Бой насмерть. *Игроки могут купить до 2 гранат. *Чтобы быстро бегать нужно два раза нажать . *Нажав на кнопку игрок может пинать врагов. Т.к. бить ногами. Когда игрок присел, пинать нельзя. Наносимый урон зависит от уровня мощности. *Нажав на кнопку вы задействуете Сосредоточенный огонь. Его можно использовать когда запас выносливости выше 30%. *Добавлены новые крики и для мужчин и для женщин в момент их заражения. *Каждую секунду величина наносимого урона будет возрастать на 1%. *Гранаты наносят намного больше урона, чем раньше. При этом бросивший гранату не получит урона от своей же гранаты. *световые гранаты способны оглушать и даже отбрасывать зомби назад, а дымовые наносят урон находящимся в дыму зомби. Зомби *В этом режиме доступны 3 обновлённых старых зомби и два абсолютно новых: Обычный зомби, Легкий зомби, Тяжелый зомби, Ночной ловец и Spin Diver. *Нажмите на кнопку два раза чтобы использовать навык Рывок (Обычный зомби), навык Маскировки (Легкий зомби), увеличение сопротивляемости оглушению (Тяжелый зомби), быстрый бег и увеличение оборонной способности (Ночной ловец) или закручивание и рывок (Spin Diver). * можно использовать чтобы залезать по стенам (Обычный зомби), прыгать на большую высоту (Легкий зомби), топот по земле (Тяжелый зомби), высокий прыжок и непрерывный рывок (Ночной ловец) или использовать навык pouncing (Spin Diver). *Ночью скорость исцеления зомби увеличивается, в зависимости от выбранного класса. *После смерти зомби воскресают с тем же запасом здоровья, что и в прошлый раз. Дополнительные навыки Люди *Сосредоточенный огонь. *Сильный пинок. Обычный зомби *Способность: Рывок, увеличивает скорость передвижения, но снижает зашиту (требует не менее 4% от шкалы). *Лечение (День/Ночь): 20/50HP в секунду. *Доп. навык: Влезание по стене (значение на шкале будет снижаться на 10% в секунду). Легкий зомби *Способность: Игрок будет практически невидим, у него даже увеличиться скорость передвижения (требует не менее 10% от шкалы). *Лечение (День/Ночь): 10/30HP в секунду. *Доп. навык: Leap (требует не менее 60% от шкалы). Тяжелый зомби *Способность: Закалка, увеличивается сопротивляемость отбрасыванию и снижается получаемый урон (требует не менее 4% от шкалы). *Лечение (День/Ночь): 30/60HP в секунду. *Доп. навык: Топот, мешает игрокам стрелять и уменьшает их подвижность (требует не менее 25% от шкалы). Ночной ловец *Эффект рывка: Увеличение скорости бега + Закалка. *Лечение (Только ночью): 90HP в секунду. *Доп. навык: Высокий прыжок и непрерывный рывок по (значение на шкале будет снижаться на 20%). Spin Diver *Кручение: Позволяет свернуться в клубок и быстро катиться, почти как Йети. Включается двойным нажатием кнопки . *Pouncing: Позволяет прыгнуть вперёд на среднюю высоту чтобы напасть на человека. Включается нажатием на . Потребляет энергию при использовании. Общая таблица навыков Особенности Запас здоровья и величина брони *Запас здоровья первого зомби = (Всего игроков/Всего первых зомби) x 1000. Пример - в комнате 32 игрока и 3 первых зомби, у каждого будет по 10000HP. *Запас брони = (Всего игроков/Всего первых зомби) x 100. В комнате с 32 игроками и тремя первыми зомби у каждого зомби будет по 1000 брони. *Запас здоровья и броня заражённого = Запас здоровья и брони заразившего/2. Пример - у заразившего запас здоровья/брони 5000/1000, ваш запас здоровья/брони будет 2500/500. *Минимум запаса здоровья/брони зомби = 1000/100. *Максимум запаса здоровья/брони зомби = 10000/1000. *С приходом ночи запас здоровья зомби растёт на 20%. Пример: Если у вас изначально 2000HP, то ночью будет 2400HP. *После возрождения зомби запас здоровья не уменьшиться в два раза, однако броня будет равно нулю, а запас энергии равен 50%. Стенограммы Люди= Заражение: *''"There is an infected person! Do not believe anyone!"'' *''"There is a response from infection! Be careful!"'' *''"It seems like someone got infected. Prepare for the battle!"'' Начало раунда: *''"Zombie will only die with concentrating fire. (Number 6 key button)"'' *''"That is a zombie! We will become zombie if it attacks us!!"'' *''"You can kick the zombie out with your foot! (Number 5 key button)"'' Сумерки: *''"It is getting dark.. Save your ammo to survive!"'' *''"Night is coming! Let's protect each other!!"'' *''"Zombies will never die at night!!!"'' Рассвет: *''"I'll provide you the ammo! Annihilate the zombies!!"'' *''"This is the chance since the zombies become weak!!"'' *''"Morning is here! I'll provide you the ammo and grenades!"'' |-| Зомби= Заражение: *''"I was... the infected person.. Attack.. the human!"'' *''"Zombie... We have a special ability (W+W)"'' *''"Human is.. our enemy.. Zombie will never.. die!.."'' Сумерки: *''"We will be stronger.. when the dark comes to visit us..."'' *''"Karrrrrrgh.. I feel stronger than before due to the darkness!"'' *''"Zombie will quickly recover adrenaline at night.."'' Рассвет: *''"Kargh.. The sun is rising.. My body becomes weaker than before.."'' *''"Karrgh.. It's going to be morning.. We need to hurry up.."'' *''"Karrrgh.. It's getting bright.. Don't give up.."'' |-| Дата выхода *Южная Корея: 9 января 2014. *Тайвань/Гонконг: 14 января 2014. *China/Japan: 15 января 2014. *Сингапур/Малайзия: 3 июня 2014. *Индонезия: 6 августа 2014. *CSN:Z: 28 июня 2015 Советы *Зомби можно убить только с навыком Сосредоточенный огонь. *Шкала адреналина (энергии) со временем заполняется. *На карте разбросано полезное оружие в разных местах. *Световая граната, Фугасная граната и Дымовая граната обладают дополнительными эффектами против зомби. *Бонус опыта и очков зависит от количества нанесённого вами урона по зомби. *Когда у вас закончились патроны, пинайте зомби ногами. Особые миссии Совместимые карты Галерея Darkness_heavy.jpg|Тяжёлый зомби Darkness_leg.jpg|Удар ногой Darkness_leg_female.jpg|Удар ногой (женской) от первого лица Darkness_leg_m.jpg|Удар ногой от первого лица Darkness_lightzom.jpg|Игра за лёгкого зомби l_zombie_drkns.jpg|Лёгкий зомби norm_zombie_drkns.jpg|Обычный зомби Файл:Zombie4_poster_csnz.jpg|Рекламная картинка Интересные факты *В версии игры для Тайвани/Гонконга трейлер о режиме вышел до анонса этого режима. *Этот режим не продолжает историю предыдущих режимов зомби. *Трейлер к этому режиму напоминал трейлер Left 4 Dead, другую многопользовательскую игру фирм Turtle Rock Studios и Valve Corporation. Однако игровой процесс сильно отличается. *Это первый режим в игре, где люди могут пинать врагов ногами, а зомби лезть по стенам вверх. *На картах Dark City и Shoreline в небе можно разглядеть Оспри, он сбрасывает ящики со снаряжением. *Когда на карте темнеет, начинает играть фоновая музыка "Good Night". *Новые цифры интерфейса используют шрифты из Half-Life. *Когда ноги игрока движутся быстрее чем обычно, это означает, что он использует увеличение скорости под действием адреналина, который указан на шкале внизу. При использовании навыка бега от предыдущих режимов зомби такого не происходит. *Когда этот режим только появился в азиатских версиях игры, раскиданное на картах оружие игроки могли подобрать в версиях мастер и эксперт, если у игроков в инвентаре было такое оружие, улучшенное до таких стадий. Однако через несколько патчей оружие стало обычным. *Раньше ночным ловцом становился ночью случайный игрок. Однако позже этого зомби стало можно выбирать после заражения. *По непонятной причине даже в дневное время текстуры неба выглядят как ночь. en:Zombie 4: Darkness Категория:Режимы